Skin Deep
by Naivette
Summary: SK; — Her: It was too bad his good looks were wasted on a shallow personality. Him: It was too bad her stunning looks were graced with such an incredible personality. — The heart interferes without warning, and sometimes with the most illogical pair.


_Skin Deep_

~A Kaiora tale~

* * *

_She despises him, but he can't help but be fond of her._  
_Oh, how the heart interferes with our lives._

* * *

She never could understand why so many females went crazy over him.

He was rude, a show-off, egotistical and shallow. All he cared about was his sports and how well he did when it came to social events and throwing parties—not that he really had to worry about anything; he threw the best parties on the island.

Parties she was never invited to. There was one, but she neglected to recall that experience ever again.

Sora Acario: a person whose name, if looked up in the dictionary, would be the definition of an ungrateful, shallow-minded, unsophisticated boy-toy. He never cared about women; he basked in the attention they gave him, and only briefly did he give it back. She was disgusted by him, knowledgeable of his tendencies with her fellow classmates at after-parties or on one-time dates.

Kairi Chiyemi would never fall for such revolting and offensive behavior. She found it insulting, degrading, and unwise of girls to give in to such a filthy antic. To succumb to someone so narrow-minded and unworthy of an innocent heart was wrong in her periwinkle eyes.

The way Sora had treated one of her best friends, Naminé, was enough to set her off. Kairi had warned her blonde friend that he would pull something on her. When Naminé tried contacting him for a week after their night out, Kairi found her curled up against the corner of the bathroom wall during class. It had been a heart wrenching conversation to go through, and she'd ended up taking Naminé home for the rest of the day.

It was safe to say that Sora Acario was heartless, and a jerk.

Ever since that day, Kairi despised him with a fiery passion. Never had she felt so much wrath toward a person in her life.

She knew one thing for sure as she sat under one of the trees in the school courtyard, seeing the boy-toy himself surrounded by girls near the school steps—she was just fine without him being in her life, no matter how gorgeous those eyes were.

It was too bad his good looks were wasted on a shallow personality.

* * *

He never understood why she was the one who never seemed to acknowledge him.

She was caring, smart, selfless and open-minded. Her main focuses were her grades and her family and friends. She never worried over anything else; it was like the social gatherings meant nothing to her.

He could only remember one party that she had attended, but it hadn't been the best for her.

He recalled hearing her name somewhere. _Kairi_, that was it. It sounded so simple and sweet, just like her. When he discovered she was the only girl in school that didn't approach him and beg him for a night out, he began to observe her to see just who she was. He wasn't disappointed with what he saw, but simply amazed at how little she seemed to care about what he was doing or who he was with, which had never really happened with him before.

There was that one time, though, that he got scary vibes whenever she was in class with him. Probably for what he had done to her blonde friend. His brother had brought up the way he treated the girl, that being the first time he'd heard Roxas disapprove of something he had done.

But Sora couldn't help if girls were attracted to him, coming to him like a magnetic pull. It was a gift he believed he was granted, and he wasn't ashamed of it. He loved it, enjoyed it even. It was fun for him, and them as well. They knew what to expect with him, so was that so wrong? No, of course not. Not in his big blue eyes.

Of course, he hadn't neglected paying attention to Kairi's beautiful orbs. He snuck a glimpse at her once during class, and she had the most unique eyes he'd ever seen. If only they could look at him with kindness, not anger like he had seen these days.

It was easy for him to say that out of all the girls he'd seen, she was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on.

Sora understood one thing for sure, the boy surrounded by girls as he stood with his group of friends. He snuck a peek in her direction, knowing she was watching him. They met gazes, and he immediately recognized the look of dislike in her chicory eyes.

He really wanted her actively involved in his life, to be different than the other girls.

It was too bad her stunning looks were graced with such an incredible personality.

* * *

_Seriously, I'm not even going to lie to you. This story came up out of NOWHERE. I'm still shocked I even wrote this. It seriously feels like I wrote this while sleeping, and woke to find a new story on my hands._

_I hope you enjoyed. I don't see much SoKai these days, but I adore this couple. SHOW THE LOVEEE. :)_

_Read and review as you please._


End file.
